This invention relates to a method for preventing counterfeiting of sales receipts and, more particularly, through the use of novel indicia for both fixed and variable information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,312 is directed to a similar objective and featured a split ribbon to produce two color numbers and letters. It also suggested adding a component to the ribbon which was visible only under ultraviolet (UV) illumination. The use of such UV responsive components for security purposes is well known -- see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,229.
The instant invention improves upon the prior art teachings by first printing fixed information on register rolls with photoluminescent ink (UV responsive). These rolls are then transferred to the retailer who installs the same in registers. Thereafter the method involves printing the sales receipt slip with variable information with photoluminesent ink. Finally, upon attempted return of merchandise covered by the sales slip, it is scanned under UV illumination to determine the presence of both the fixed and variable information.
The fixed information referred to above is that common to all of the sales receipts and usually will include information on the seller whereas the variable information will change from receipt to receipt depending upon the merchandise purchased.